Locked Up Tight
by KisstheRain14
Summary: Of strawberry cream puffs, K-Mart, necklaces and Jimmy. Kind of. "And by the way, your stupid gangster accent sucks." "You mean like your Swahili accent?" /ZxC oneshot, posted for Project PULL/


**This takes place waaaay in the future. It's mainly just for fun.**

**I don't know if this has been done before in this fandom, but whatever. I hope you guys like it :D**

* * *

"What the - all right, come on. This isn't funny."

"Hey! Get me out of here! Bex! Liz! Macey!"

"Grant! Jonas! You two had better get back here!"

"Dammit. The door's locked."

"No windows, either."

"What is this, an outdated holding cell?"

...

"Uh, hey, Gallagher Girl. Heh. Wass_up?"_

"Shut up, Zach. I hate you. Stop sidling up to me."

"Oh, come on. Give me a break."

"And by the way, your stupid gangster accent sucks."

"You mean like your Swahili accent?"

"WHA - you did not just say that."

"Hey, hey, hey,_ hey! That _maneuver is illegal in 36 countries!"

"I was cleared to use it three years ago, and you know it."

"Touchy, touchy."

...

"You can't still be mad."

"Well, I am."

"Gallagher Girl..."

"You said my decoding skills were less than mediocre! I'll have you know, I beat Voschinhoff's decoding record by two point three seconds. Two point three."

"How was I supposed to know you had decoded that? The computer traced it back to some obscure computer in the middle of Panama!"

"Well duh, I didn't want anyone to know it was me!"

"Exactly. So how was I supposed to know?"

...

"Still. You had to just know. Besides, that was not mediocre. That was an extremely efficient session!"

_Scoff. _"For a Gallagher Girl, maybe."

"And just what is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, nothing... just uh, remember way back when? Washington D.C., ruby red slippers, M&M's..."

"In my defense, I was in a hurry. Besides, that was years ago! I'm better now!"

"You're still a Gallagher Girl."

"So? From the amount of time you spent at our school, one would think you loved it better than Blackthorne!"

"I love a lot of things better than Blackthorne. Like Bex's strawberry cream puffs, for example."

"I'm telling her you said that."

"... whoa there. Let's not get too hasty."

"She's gonna be offended."

"They had detonators in them!"

"So she made a mistake and mixed bombs into the cream instead of strawberry bits. It happens."

"You'd think that she'd be paying attention when she poured, but no. And of course Jonas had to slip and grab the ledge the explosion remote was on."

"Too bad he didn't accidentally press it after you'd put one in your mouth. Would've served you right for taking one first, even though you weren't the birthday girl."

"They looked good, all right? Macey didn't mind - she was too busy sticking her tongue down Preston's throat."

"I hope they're recording this conversation. Then they'd have an excuse to murder you."

...

"Okay, so the decoding - "

"Panama, Zach! Panama! It was a computer from the '90s!"

"We took a course on decoding with old computers. Remember? I kept you very well occupied when the professor fell asleep at his desk."

"Zach! God."

"What? It's true. I liked that class." Sigh. "7th period. It used to be the period I fell asleep in. Well, until you transferred in."

"Then you wouldn't stop annoying me."

"... Yeah, pretty much."

"Oh, God. Where do they make people like you?"

"Well, Gallagher Girl, when a boy and a girl love each other very much (or are just drunk), they tend to gravitate toward a certain pleasurable act - "

"ZACH."

"Or you could just buy me at K-Mart. I hear I get snapped up like crazy during the blue light deals."

...

"Why they chose a walking, talking, blue lightbulb as their mascot, I'll never know..."

"Can we get back to the issue at hand?"

"Hmm?"

"Oh good, you forgot about it. Let's make out now."

"Zach. I didn't forget."

"Damn."

"I can't believe you called my decoding mediocre. That was so embarrassing. It was in front of a bunch of fresh CIA recruits, too!"

"Your decoding isn't mediocre. Nothing done by you is less than stellar."

"Should've kept that in mind last week."

"I, uh, didn't know it was you, so I didn't appreciate the true stellar... uh, stellar-ness then."

"I wish I could call that a nice save, but I lie too much in my field of work to do it in everyday life."

"Oh darn, and Jimmy was hoping to get back together with you."

"Not funny. You know he's living a happy life with DeeDee. You hacked into the CIA's civilian database to find out, remember?"

"Oh yeah. Me and my curiosity." _Shrug._

_Snort. _"More like you and your jealous streak."

"Well, why else would you decline his hypothetical offer, Gallagher Girl?"

"Because I'm, um... with someone else. There."

"All right, okay, take it back to high school terms. Go on. With who?"

"You and your stupid smirk. You know perfectly well who."

"It's nice to hear it once in a while."

"You heard it two weeks ago at that social event we were scoping out!"

"Well yeah, but that guy was practically eye-raping you. That was a forced circumstance."

"Oh, and this isn't?"

"This is different. It's me asking."

"Exactly."

"Exactly."_ Pause. _"Wait, what?"

...

"Gallagher Girl?"

"Hmm?"

"Love you."

"... I still hate you."

"Damn. I was hoping that your habitual response would pop out before you could rein it in."

"Sucker."

"For you, baby."

"Lame."

"Come on. I'm trying."

"Like I tried in Panama?"

"Yes, and your efforts paid off quite nicely. I don't think I've ever seen such a spectacular decoding. And the way you made it practically untraceable - genius."

"Sweet-talking me now, huh?"

"Uh, yeah. Basically."

"Well, keep talking."

"Oh, Gallagher Girl, what will your mother say if she knew you had winked at an overly hormonal member of the opposite gender? Not to mention one who's particularly handsome and known for his rakish grin."

"There's a cute guy here? Where? Will you act as my gay best friend?"

"... Damn you."

_Laugh. _"And 'rakish grin'? Where'd you get that one?"

"Tina. Just because she speaks in Dutch doesn't mean I can't understand her."

"Oh, Tina."

"Ooh, are we getting a little jealous now? Do I finally get to see a catfight that's over me? I've missed those."

"Be jealous all you want, hotshot; you won't get a reaction from me."

"You're mean."

"Says the one who called my decoding mediocre!"

"I believe my exact terminology was 'less than average.'"

"Whatever. I still can't believe you."

"Believe what? That I called your decoding - which I didn't know was yours! - less than average, or that I got you _this_?"

"... Oh, Zach."

_Smirk._

"I hate you."

"What? Oh come_ on_, I thought every girl liked necklaces!"

"I love it. Which is why I hate you. Now you've made me feel bad about being such a jerk."

_"Yes. _I mean, uh, oh. Oh, it's okay. I'm glad you like it."

"You know, I was taught never to accept bribery."

"I think you can make an exception to that rule, can't you, Gallagher Girl?"

_Laugh. _"Why not. I've already broken the 'lights-out' rule, the PDA rule, the 'no girls in boys rooms and vice versa' rule... I guess one more couldn't hurt."

"Good. Here, let me put it on for you."

"Aw, thanks. It's so pretty."

"And Gallagher Girl?"

"Yeah?"

...

"All right. You're officially forgiven."

"Jeez, I guess watching romantic comedies with you really paid off. I've perfected that dip-and-kiss thing."

"Congratulations on your expertise in the field, Mr. Goode."

"Oh, I know I'm good."

"Ugh, please, stop with the last name puns!"

_Laugh. _"Okay."

...

"Hey Gallagher Girl?"

"Yeah, Blackthorne Boy?"

"When do you think we're going to get out of here?"

"... Crap. Do you have your cell phone on you?"

"No. You?"

"No."

"Damn."

"JINX. You owe me a soda."

"I'll take you out for it." _Grin._

"Is that a date, Zach? Wow, stepping up the boyfriend ladder, are we?"

"Most definitely." _Wink._

* * *

**:D**

**Review?**


End file.
